soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
SandS Hero made this page but edit and alter all you want. *This page is still in development. Sora is Kingdom Hearts series. Unlike the typical depiction of a ninja she chooses not to hide her emotions and hide her feelings as she believes that any mission she does requires her to put some "heart" into it. she appears in the Fanon Game Soul Calibur : Heroes Parade. What lies in her soul is Compassion Background Sora's family was a poor farming family that although they didn't have the more luxurious things in life, they where happy. However when Sora was six, Civil war began to stir in her home country (The Blazing country) and Sora's father and older brother were called off to fight for the sake of their clan, the Nasake Clan. A few weeks after they had left the clan was attacked by the rival Fukushu Clan. Sora's mother died in the attack while Sora hid and was able to avoid being slaughtered with the rest of her clansmen. After a month of living in an orphanage waiting for her father and brother to return, she received word that they had died in battle. Two's later after having fled from the orphanage Sora collapsed in a street where, a passer by noticed her and took her into his secret ninja hideout. This man's name was Kataro and he had now decided to train Sora as his apprentice in the Fuma ninja techniques. After years of training with Kataro, Sora had become a very skilled fighter, especially in the clan's Fuma shuriken style. However Kataro still believe's Sora won't become a true shinobi until she learns to cast aside her emotions. In the recent months Sora has become very concerned about Kataro's obsession with the fabled sword Soul Edge. So Sora has decided that she will leave the Fuma clan in Kataro's hands until she finds Soul Edge and learns weather or not it would be safe for Kataro to wield it or not. Near the start of her journey, Sora has a small interaction with Haku, who tried to obtain a fragment of Soul Edge in Sroa's possession, but failed. Later Sora finds Sgt Kerero lying near dead on the ground. After tending to his wounds Sgt Kerero and Sora travel together to find Soul Edge. Fighting Style Sora fights with a giant Shuriken which she mainly uses in close combat but can throw the weapon like a boomerang for some of her moves. Ending Weapons Sky Cutter - This weapon is Sora's default weapon. It is a standard issue for ninja in the Fuma clan. Cardboard star- This is Sora's joke weapon. It offers very little in terms of attack and defence but is great for speed. Soul Edge- This is Sora's Soul- weapon. It oddly looks exactly like Tira's version and offers outstanding attack power. Yellow Rain- This acts as Sora's ultimate weapon. It grants her the invisible ability and leaves a rainbow trails behind it when swung. Critical Finish Sora's Kingdom Key traps her prison, 3 seconds. After Critical Finish is says: 'Goodbye.', Spyro and Sonic: 'Sorry, Guys.', and Crash Bandicoot: 'Eat your dust, Crash Bandicoot!'. Stages 'Jyurakudai Villa - Twill Damascus and Brocade' Quotes Character Selection *''"About time you picked me!"'' *"Sorry for this" Before battle *''"Sorry, but this is going to hurt!" '' *''"You have to put heart into a fight."'' *"I can't believe it's come to this!" (When fighting Sonic the Hedgehog) *"Coming up!" (When fighting Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon) *''"Kataro... this is for you." '' Victory *''"I'm Sora. This is Kingdom Key."'' *''"The Kingdom Hearts contiunes!"''"Good news or bad news." ''(when a critical finish is preformed) Lose *"No..."'' *''"Kataro i'm so sorry."'' *''"I...I... didn't put enough heart into it!"'' *''"Is it that important that I don't get in your way?"'' Relationships Kataro - saved her from poverty, taught her ninja techniques and is her master. Sgt Kerero - saved his life and is now travelling with him. Haku - rival Category:Hero